militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
71st Tactical Missile Squadron
The 71st Tactical Missile Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 485th Tactical Missile Wing, based at Florennes Air Base, Belgium. It was inactivated on 30 September 1989. History It was activated in early 1941 by the Army Air Corps as a medium bomber squadron during the pre-war mobilization by the United States. Performed coastal patrols as part of First Air Force with B-18 Bolos and early-model B-26 Marauders. Deployed to Australia in early 1942 to reinforce Fifth Air Force after its withdrawal to Australia. Re-equipped with B-25 Mitchell medium bombers and flew missions from Northern Queensland over New Guinea. Moved to forward airfields in New Guinea and followed MacArthur's advance along the northern coast of the island into the Netherlands East Indies flying tactical bombardment missions against Japanese strong points and airfields. Moved to Luzon, Philippines, as part of the United States liberation forces in 1945, then moved to Okinawa during the summer in preparation for the Invasion of Japan. Moved to Japan and became part of the Occupation Forces. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. Reactivated in France in 1953 as a NATO B-57 light bombardment squadron, equipped for night bombardment with nuclear weapons. Moved to West Germany in 1958 as a TM-76B Mace tactical missile squadron when the unit was ordered out of France. Remained as a tactical missile unit until 1969 when the Mace missile was retired, the last Mace unit on active duty. Reactivated in 1972 as an Undergraduate Pilot Training Squadron (UPT) at Laredo AFB. Moved to Moody in 1973 when Laredo closed. Inactivated in 1975 when Moody became a Tactical Fighter base after the Vietnam War ended. Reactivated as a BGM-109G Gryphon Cruise Missile squadron in August 1984. Maintained 80 operational missiles in a combat-ready state. Inactivated in April 1989 as a result of the INF treaty and the elimination of the BGM-109G missile from service. Lineage * Constituted 71st Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on November 20, 1940 : Activated on January 15, 1941 : Redesignated 71st Bombardment Squadron (Light) on May 6, 1946 : Inactivated on April 1, 1949 * Activated on January 1, 1953 : Redesignated: 71st Bombardment Squadron (Tactical) on October 1, 1955 : Redesignated: 71st Tactical Missile Squadron on June 18, 1958 : Inactivated on 30 April 1969 * Redesignated 71st Flying Training Squadron and activated August 1, 1972 : Inactivated September 30, 1973 : Reactivated December 1, 1973 : Inactivated December 1, 1975 * Re-designated 71st Tactical Missile Squadron and activated on 1 August 1984 : Inactivated 30 April 1989 Assignments * 38th Bombardment Group, January 15, 1941 – April 1, 1949; January 1, 1953 * 38th Bombardment Wing, December 8, 1957 * 585th Tactical Missile Group, June 18, 1958 * 38th Tactical Missile Wing, September 25, 1962 – October 1, 1965 * 36th Tactical Fighter Wing, October 1, 1965 - April 30, 1969 * 38th Flying Training Wing, August 1, 1972 – September 30, 1973; December 1, 1973 – December 1, 1975 * 485th Tactical Missile Wing, 1 August 1984 to 30 April 1989 Stations * Langley Field, Virginia, January 15, 1941 * Jackson Army Air Base, Mississippi, c. June 5, 1941 – January 18, 1942 * Doomben Field (Eagle Farm Airport), Australia, February 25, 1942 * Ballarat Airport, Australia, March 8, 1942 * Batchelor Airfield, Australia, c. April 30, 1942 * Breddan Aerodrome, Australia, August 12, 1942 * RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, October 1942 * Durand Airfield, Port Moresby, New Guinea, 26 November 1942 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 4 March 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 1 October 1944 * Pitoe Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, 15 October 1944 * Lingayen Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, c. 29 January 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 25 July 1945 * Itazuke Airfield, Japan, c. 22 November 1945 * Itami Airfield, Japan, 26 October 1946 – 1 April 1949 * Laon-Couvron Air Base, France, January 1, 1953 * Bitburg AB, West Germany, June 18, 1958 – 30 April 1969 * Laredo AFB, Texas, August 1, 1972 – September 30, 1973 * Moody AFB, Georgia, December 1, 1973 – December 1, 1975 * Florennes Air Base, Belgium 4 August 1984 – 30 September 1989 : BGM-109G Missile site located at: Dispersed Matador/Mace missile locations * Site VII "B" Pad - NW of Bitburg AB : Underground concrete launch facility, closed 1969. largely overgrown abandoned condition. * Site VIII "C" Pad - SSW of Bitburg AB : Underground concrete launch facility. After closure the site was transferred to the Bundesheer and converted into a Patriot AD missile site; closed 2001 now abandoned and overgrown with vegetation. Aircraft and missiles * B-18 Bolo, 1941 * B-26 Marauder, 1941–1942 * B-25 Mitchell, 1942–1946, 1947–1948 * A-26 (later B-26) Invader, 1946, 1947–1949, 1953–1955 * B-57 Canberra, 1955–1958 * MGM-1 Matador, 1958–1962 * TM-76B Mace, 1962–1965 * CGM-13B Mace, 1965–1969 * T-37 Tweet (1972–1975) * T-38 Talon (1972–1975) * BGM-109G Gryphon 1984–1989 See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia References * * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Flying Training 0071